Fotos não são apenas lembranças
by ShiroeSama
Summary: Fazia dias que percebi o Atsushi tirando fotos minhas e isso estava me irritando profundamente. Não importava a hora, antes da aula começar, durante a aula, depois da aula, antes do treino, durante o treino, depois do treino. O quê ele está pensando em fazer com essas fotos? Preciso dar um fim nisso. Dá próxima vez que vê-lo tirando uma foto minha, ele vai se ver comigo.
1. Chapter 1

_** 1 capitulo**_

Fazia dias que percebi o Atsushi tirando fotos minhas e isso estava me irritando profundamente. Não importava a hora, antes da aula começar, durante a aula, depois da aula, antes do treino, durante o treino, depois do treino. O quê ele está pensando em fazer com essas fotos? Preciso dar um fim nisso. Dá próxima vez que vê-lo tirando uma foto minha, ele vai se ver comigo.

O treino começou mais cedo hoje, então precisei ir para casa e voltar o mais rápido possível. Atsushi pediu para ir comigo e eu, é claro, recusei. Já estava incomodado com essa sua mania. Se bem que não dá para chamar isso de mania. Tenho quase certeza de que ele está tirando fotos minha apenas para me importunar, não é possível!

Cheguei um pouco atrasado e todos já estavam terminando de se aquecer. Fui rapidamente ao vestiário e voltei, começando a fazer o mesmo que todos. Durante uma parte do treino, todos fizeram os mesmo exercícios, e na outra parte, treinamos nossas habilidades individuais.

Muitos jogadores já tinham ido embora. De acordo que terminavam o alongamento, saiam da quadra. O problema era que eu teria que ficar por mais 40 minutos após do término do treino, pois cheguei atrasado. Ah, o problema não era exatamente o fato de ficar mais tempo arremessando e sim, um gigante de cabelos roxos que insistia em tirar fotos minhas! Queria jogar aquela bola de basquete em sua cabeça. Na verdade, estava prestes a fazer isso, quando Murasakibara se levantou do banco onde estava e avisou que o tempo já havia acabado e eu poderia ir embora. Apenas o ignorei.

Murocchin, você me ouviu? Você já pode ir embora, acabou o tempo que a treinadora mandou você treinar.

Eu ouvi. — respondi, acertando outra cesta de 3 pontos e indo em direção ao vestiário.

Quando voltei à quadra, o Atsushi já tinha guardado a bola de basquete e estava me esperando próximo a saída. Simplesmente passei por ele, que começou a me seguir. Acho que fazia 5 minutos que ele ainda estava andando atrás de mim. O quê será que estava passando em sua cabeça? Que iria para minha casa?

Atsushi, para onde você pensa que está indo?

Eh? Estou te acompanhando até sua casa. — respondeu confuso.

Não precisa, eu posso ir sozinho. É melhor você ir direto para sua casa, já está ficando muito tarde, é perigoso até mesmo pra você.

Hm, tudo bem. Até amanhã então Murocchin.

Até. Ah, Atsushi, por que você fica tirando fotos minhas todos os dias? — perguntei alto o suficiente para ele me ouvir mas fui ignorado. Aquele idiota.

Cheguei em casa inconformado por ter sido totalmente ignorado. Quem ele pensa que é? Queria matá-lo. Até quando agiria daquela forma? Continuei pensando nas possibilidades enquanto tomava banho, jantava e antes de dormir. Não tinha chegado a uma conclusão quando o sono chegou, o que não demorou muito pois estava exausto.

No dia seguinte, acordei com música de meu despertador e pela primeira vez ela me irritou. O Atsushi havia colocado uma de suas músicas preferidas no meu celular e que eu odiava. Esse é um ótimo jeito de ficar irritado o dia inteiro mas de qualquer forma, tinha que levantar e ir para a aula. Em poucos minutos já estava pronto, apenas tomei um rápido café da manhã e saí de casa. Em pouco tempo cheguei na escola, que havia um grande número de alunos chegando também, o que era raro, pois faltava um bom tempo para a aula começar.

Cheguei em minha sala e reparei que havia poucas pessoas. Atsushi ainda não tinha chegado, como sempre. O último a aparecer era ele, alguns segundos antes do professor entrar na sala. Abri um livro e comecei a ler. O sinal tocou, o professor começou a aula e nada do Atsushi.

As horas pareciam se arrastar. Queria saber o motivo dele não ter vindo à aula... Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Finalmente a aula acabou, sai da escola apenas para almoçar e voltei, quando vi Atsushi indo em direção a quadra. Chamei-o uma vez e ele não respondeu. Não sei se ainda estava me ignorando ou se realmente não me ouviu.

ATSUSHI! — agora sim ele se virou em minha direção. — Por que você faltou à aula?

Eu apenas não queria estudar, por que, sentiu minha falta hoje? — disse, me encarando e sorrindo maliciosamente. Maliciosamente?

E-eh? É claro que não, s-seu idiota! Pode tirar esse sorriso tosco do seu rosto. — Confesso que fiquei constrangido pelo jeito que ele me olhou. O quê estava acontecendo? Minhas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas, o que não passou despercebido pelo Atsushi.

Hmm, deveria ver sua cara agora Murocchin, posso tirar uma foto sua?

Não! E pare de tirar fotos de mim! — saí rapidamente de perto dele, peguei uma bola e fiquei arremessando enquanto a treinadora não chegava. Atsushi simplesmente pegou um pacote de doces e ficou comendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pouco tempo depois, a treinadora Masako chegou já mandando nós começarmos a jogar um pouco, para nos aquecer. Até esse momento estava tranquilo, pois estava com um ritmo lento mas que não demorou muito para o jogo ficar mais acelerado. Comecei a errar passes e arremessos. Estava irritado comigo mesmo. Como poderia ter agido daquela forma em frente ao Atsushi? A treinadora não estava de bom humor, o que resultou em um sermão. Ah, fui dispensado do treino em menos de 30 minutos também. Que ótimo. Culpa de quem mesmo?

No caminho de casa, tive a sensação de estar sendo seguido. Não estava nem um pouco errado. Do contrário do que normalmente se espera ao estar sendo seguido, não era nenhum ladrão ou algo parecido. Apenas Atsushi. Ele me alcançou mas não disse nada.

Ao chegar à minha casa, virei-me para despedir de Atsushi e fiquei surpreso pela pequena distância que nos separava, que cada vez mais diminuía. Seus olhos ficaram fixos aos meus. Parecia que o tempo havia parado. Que existia apenas ele no mundo. Meu coração acelerou mas minha mente insistia em afasta-lo de mim. Não consegui fazer nada, somente esperando o viria a seguir. Ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto como se tivesse medo de que eu fugiria. Aproximou seu rosto lentamente do meu e selou nossos lábios. Foi uma singela sensação que fez meu coração bater tão forte que parecia que iria explodir. Senti minhas bochechas arderem depois que nossos lábios se separaram e percebi o que realmente aconteceu. Queria dar-lhe um abraço e um soco ao mesmo tempo! Estava tão confuso. Infelizmente, era Atsushi que estava comigo. Ele pegou seu celular e tirou uma foto do meu rosto corado sem que eu percebesse. Que raiva! Ele estava, com toda a certeza me provocando.

Até amanhã, Murocchin. — deu um leve beijo em minha testa e voltou pelo caminho de onde viemos.

S-seu IDIOTA! — entrei em casa rapidamente.

Passei o resto da tarde tentando não pensar no que havia ocorrido mas era quase impossível. Terminei de ler um livro, assisti um filme e sem querer adormeci, relembrando o que aconteceu mais cedo.

_ATSUSHI! — agora sim ele se virou em minha direção. — Por que você faltou à aula?_

_Eu apenas não queria estudar, por que, sentiu minha falta hoje? — disse, me encarando e sorrindo maliciosamente. Maliciosamente?_

Será que nunca conseguiria esquecer o jeito que ele me olhou e me beijou? Quando o Atsushi deixou de ser apenas um colega de time, um amigo para mim?

Fiquei o resto do dia estudando e fazendo alguns trabalhos que estavam atrasados. De alguma maneira, consegui não pensar nele. O relógio marcava 22:27 quando fui dormir, estava cansado depois de fazer tantos deveres. Antes de adormecer completamente, recebi uma mensagem do Atsushi.

_" Boa noite Murocchin, sonhe comigo "_

Tentei ignorar da melhor forma possível o que ele queria dizer com aquela mensagem e poderia pensar em algo para responder, mas o cansaço venceu. Dormi rapidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei novamente com aquela música irritante do meu celular e de alguma forma, não fiquei tão irritado quanto da última vez. O que aconteceu na verdade, é que me lembrei do sonho que tive. Com Atsushi. Como assim ele manda uma mensagem dizendo pra sonhar com ele, e eu sonho? Estou com problema? Ou será que não...?

Como sempre, me arrumei rapidamente, apenas demorando mais enquanto tomava o café e saindo de casa logo em seguida. Cheguei na escola em menos tempo que o normal, mas, ainda sim em cima da hora, o sinal tinha acabado de tocar.

A aula passou tranquila, exceto quando Atsushi decidia ficar me encarando com um sorriso lascivo que deixava-me desconfortável mesmo quando não estava o olhando, pois sabia que ele continuava a me encarar.

No intervalo, encontrei com Kenichi Okamura, Kensuke Fukui e com Wei Liu para discutir algumas coisas sobre o time de basquete. Não vi o Atsushi até o inicio da aula novamente. É bem provável que estivesse sentado em um lugar qualquer comendo doces e salgadinhos, planejando a próxima estratégia para irritar-me.

Eu estava certo. Durante toda a aula, ele simplesmente me ignorou. Não olhou em minha direção em momento algum! Não fazia questão nenhuma de ser observado por ele, mas... Mas nada! Já agi o suficiente como uma garota, ele vai ver uma coisa.

Ao tocar o sinal anunciando o fim da última aula, saí da sala rapidamente, ouvindo o Atsushi me chamar. Fingi nem ouvi e fui direto para casa. Recebi varias mensagens dele.

_" Murocchin, você não me ouviu quando te chamei no final da aula? "_

_ " Voce está me ignorando? "_

_ " Não seja chato, me responda "_

_ " Preciso falar com você... "_

_ " Murocchin, sabe de uma coisa? Eu quero te beijar de novo..."_

O-o quê?

_" Tudo bem, depois do treino você não vai escapar de mim... __(__)__ "_

O quê aquele idiota estava pensando em fazer? Impossível ser algo bom. Parecia mesmo uma ameaça mas não adiantaria ficar pensando nisso. Era sexta-feira e bastava apenas ir embora depressa e não o veria durante todo o final de semana.

Como eu estava errado.

Uma boa parte do treino serviu para ser encarado pelo Atsushi. Ele me olhava descaradamente! Parecia que iria me devorar a qualquer momento e a situação estava ficando mais e mais constrangedora. Quando o olhava, ele sorria de volta, como um predador prestes a atacar sua presa. Aquele seu sorriso estava me matando, eu seria capaz de resistir?

O treino acabou e aos poucos, todos foram embora. Adivinha quem foi o palerma que ficou por último? Exatamente. Eu. Antes que pudesse pensar em sair do vestiário, Atsushi aparece em minha frente, sem camisa.

Hmm Murocchin, estava me esperando é? — disse, aproximando-se de mim.

É obvio que não, estava apenas terminando de arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora. — recuei de acordo com que ele me alcançava.

Sabe, eu não acredito em você... Tenho certeza que estava me esperando.

Senti minhas costas contra a parede e ele cobriu a distância que nos separava com poucos passos. Suas mãos foram para os dois lados de minha cabeça, evitando uma possível fuga. Novamente fiquei sem ação, seus olhos fixos aos meus. Ele aproximou seu corpo do meu, seu rosto foi em direção ao meu pescoço, sentindo meu cheiro e deixando seus lábios em contato com minha pele. Meu corpo arrepiou completamente.

Não percebi quando minhas mãos foram em direção ao seu peito exposto, seu ombro, seus cabelos. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e arfei quando senti minha cintura ser segurada por ele, aconchegando cada vez mais nossos corpos. Seus beijos trilhavam uma linha em meu maxilar e quando se aproximava mais de minha boca, ele voltava em direção ao lóbulo da orelha me deixando cada vez mais alucinado.

A-Atsushi, por favor — murmurei.

Você tem que dizer o que quer, não consigo adivinhar. — respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente.

Me beije.

Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais e prontamente meu pedido foi atendido. Sua boca depositou em leve selinho na minha, seguido por outro que durou mais tempo. Logo sua língua acariciou meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem que foi imediatamente concedida. Senti como se estivesse flutuando. O beijo antes tão suave passava a ser tão possessivo, tão devasso. Nossa línguas dançavam uma eterna valsa em busca de dominância, em uma disputa da qual não haveria perdedor.

Meu corpo era afagado constantemente por Atsushi. Nenhum de nós queria que aquele momento acabasse. Minha camiseta foi invadida por uma mão indecente, intensificando ainda mais o contato de nossos corpos.

Repentinamente a porta do vestiário foi aberta e nos separamos depressa. Meu coração quase parou naquele momento e quando dei por mim, já havia pegado minha mochila indo em direção à saída. Nem preciso dizer que meu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Felizmente não era ninguém do time mas não arriscaria em voltar lá ou até mesmo em esperar pelo Atsushi.

Cheguei em casa ainda sentindo os efeitos daquela sensação extasiante. Nunca havia sentindo tão bem em nenhum outro momento de minha vida. Seus beijos, seus toques eram inegavelmente viciantes. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão cabeça de vento e ao mesmo tempo, tão sedutor?

Decidi tomar um banho, precisava me acalmar um pouco. Ficava embaraçado toda vez que lembrava do quão rápido me entreguei a suas caricias. Pela segunda vez fiquei sem reação nenhuma. Meu Deus! O que aconteceria se ninguém entrasse no banheiro naquela hora? Deixaria ele fazer o que bem quisesse?

Pela primeira vez na vida, me toquei pensando em outro garoto. Atsushi. Ele não saia de minha cabeça, não importava o quanto tentasse. Estava enlouquecendo. Era apenas atração, ou havia algo mais? Talvez eu estivesse gostando dele mais do que um amigo.

Havia acabo de deitar em minha cama quando recebi uma mensagem.

_"Vamos nos encontrar amanhã? Deixo você escolher o lugar __ω__"_

_ "Tudo bem, que tal assistirmos um filme?" _

_ "Hmm boa ideia... Por mim, está perfeito. Passo na sua casa as quatro em ponto Murocchin. Ah, dessa vez sou eu quem vai sonhar com você..."_

Nem dei o trabalho de responder mas estava ansioso... Queria me encontrar com ele. Fazia menos de duas horas que estávamos juntos só que sentia a necessidade de ficar do lado dele. Era muito estranho sentir isso, mas gostoso ao mesmo tempo. Uma dúvida surgiu em minha mente. Atsushi sentia o mesmo ou não...?

Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, que nem saberia por onde começar. Se o sentimento era recíproco. Por que andava tirando tantas fotos. O que estava fazendo com elas. O motivo de ter me beijado tão repentinamente.

Pensando bem, acho que cinema foi uma escolha bem precipitada. O que ele quis dizer com "por mim, está perfeito"? Ele não poderia estar pensando que eu vou... Ah, é óbvio que ele estava. Onde estava a minha cabeça quando decidi ir ao cinema com aquele pervertido? Se bem que eu também não posso falar nada dele. O estado que estou desde aquele... Acontecimento no vestiário.

Mais uma vez, fiquei horas e mais horas pensando coisas que não me levaria a lugar algum. Fiz tudo o que normalmente faço à noite, jantei, lavei a louça e me deitei, esperando o sono chegar. Por mais cansado que estivesse, tinha certeza de que não iria dormir com tanta facilidade.

Tateei meus lábios recordando do sabor e da textura dos de Atsushi. Relembrei da sensação de ter as mãos dele sobre meu corpo. Foi tudo tão surreal que parecia um sonho.

Não dava para negar o poder que ele tinha sobre mim. Nunca havia percebido, mas há muito tempo eu estava submisso a ele, sempre satisfazendo seus desejos, mesmo que de forma indireta. Ele conseguia tudo de mim. Quando finalmente percebi isso, fiquei um pouco revoltado. Como poderia ser tão dependente?

Depois de um tempo, consegui dormir por mais impaciente que estivesse.

Esperava unicamente que Atsushi não ficasse tirando fotos. Era extremamente irritante mas de qualquer forma, iria em um encontro com ele. Amigo, namorado, amante... Não sabia definir.


End file.
